I slept in 'cause of you
by Beyond.Twisted13
Summary: Ivee wakes up after having a dream about Gin Ichimaru. She rushes to get to the meeting. The meeting is over, and Gin is wating for her. We walks her home and they have some fun.


Over Slept 'Cause of you.

(WARNIN'!: THIS CONTAINS SEX, LAUNGUAGE, AND NUDITY! RATED- M!)

(Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Bleach, Gin, Squad 3, Head captain', or any other people mentioned in this Fan fiction! Minus, Ivee. She is MINE. I made her. Do not take her, you must ask first. Thank you.)

Part 1. Catchin' You.

"Catch me if ya can, Ivee." Gin called to me, as I was in a tree.

"Why you!" I jumped from the tree and ran over to the Fox-Face. He stopped and I was about to jump on him. I ran at full speed. I jumped into the air, he stuck his tounge out and turned away, I was sent, flyin' into the water. SPLASH!

"Gin..." I said calmy. Movin' the bangs out of my eyes. Makin' them grow red. Only I was allowed to call 'em that. Though, he was my captain. And my best friend since the human world. I just loved callin' him "Gin". It seemed to roll off my tounge like a song.

"Ivee..." he mocked. I beconed him over to me. He gulped and cautiously. I rose from the water. He stood on the edge of the river, lookin' down at me. He eyes closed, and with his grin that I loved just a bit to much. "Yes~" He said smoothly.

I splashed him with my leg. Then jumped from the water, onto the bench. It was night time, so we didn't attract anyones attention. He looked down at his soaked atire. Then at me. I stuck my tounge out, and he ran over to me. I jumped from the bench and to the tree. I looked down at the Fox-Faced silvernett. He was much taller then me. I was still only 5 feet tall. He looked about 20. I looked about the same. Conciderin' we both died together. A firework accident. We were both 21. Drinkin' Gin (The drink). And it was Halloween (My birthday). So, he got some Fireworks for me. We were settin' them off, togetha'. He had a great time. The cool thing was, before we died, he lined about seven up, and ran down the line, and set them on fire. He then ran to the tree, where I was. And we watched them go off. Six had gone off. I was wonderin' about the seventh. So, I jumped down, along with Gin. We both looked at the amazin' firework when, suddenly it bursted into fire, takin' Gin and I with it. Gin held onto my hand and we were sent flyin' about 50 feet. I don't remember much after that. The explosion is what killed me. But, hey, I didn't care. I was with Gin now. Thats all I wished for, as I died. The last thing I was, was Gins lips move, as if callin' for me.

"You can't run forever. I will catch you sometime." He said smoothly. Lookin' up at me.

"Bring it on the-" I lost my ballence because of my wet foot. You see, I didn't feel the need to wear shoes or socks. I was fallin'. I did have the reflexes to land, but I wanted to see what Gin 'ould do.

"Ivee!" I closed my eyes, He seemed scared and worried. I looked up, hopin' he would catch me. I looked up at the sky, it got farther away. 'Gin, please catch me.' Then, I felt arms wrap around my waist and upper back.

"Gin..." I breathed out, as I looked up at him. He looked down and he opened his eyes. He used his hand, that was with the arm around my upper back, and moved the white hair out of my face. I started into his eyes, if looked into mine.

"I-Ivee..." He wispered my name.

'Did he just stutter? Oh well. It sounded pretty.. cute? Wait! What? Did I just call Gin cute? No, I called his voice cute. I sound like some sourta' fan girl.' I was snapped from my thoughts as he moved more hair from my face. His eyes were gettin' shut, and closer to mine. I could feel his breath on mine. It smelt of strawberrys. My favorit fruit. I loved it. He parted his lips, ever so slightly. A kiss? His eyes were right next to mine, his lips not even a centimeter away. My kiss! It all seemed to move in slow motion. Just as his lips touched the tip of mine. Everythin' went black.

"The fuck!" I screamed. I rose from my bed quickly. My alarm clock didn't go off. Or... did it? I looked at my 'Bat from Hell' alarm clock. Three, fifty PM... "Fuck fuck fuck!" I shot up from my bed. And ran over to my closet. I grabed my uniform and put it on over my bra and panties. I really didn't care. I didn't even bother to tighten it right now. I was missin' the meetin' Gin had ordered. I pulled my hair from my high pony tail and let it fall lose over my shoulders. I grabbed some Gell on my out from brushing my teeth, and ran it up from my bangs and back, until I was satisfied with the feelin. Then I slammed the door, and ran to Gins office.

It wasn't a far run, but I was running to fast that I couldn't see anythin'. The sun was blindin' me, because I was use to my black room, with black out curtains, and the damn candle that burned out years ago. When I moved into the room, Gin and I were wrestin' and he broke my lamp. I didn't bother to get a new one... Damn this fuckin' sun. It took an extra ten minutes to find his office. It was about four, ten, when I arrived. I didn't even bother to knock. I just ran in, and almost tripped over the blood red carpet.

"Sorry, I'm late Gi-... Captain Ichimaru." I blushed behind my bangs. Thank god I grew them out to my chin. 'Why was I even blushin' in the first place?'

"Hey, Ivee" said a voice. It wasn't Gins' so, It gave me a head ack. "Party a bit to hard last night?" people snickered. I just stared at Gin, behind my bangs. But, from his possion, it looked like I was staring at the floor.

"Everyone dismissed." Gin exclained. People stared at me, as they passed. Soon, only Gin and I were left in the room. Silence... Damn.

"Ivee, why were ya late?" he asked steppin' closer to me. He was right in frount of me. But, since I was short, I was staring at his neck. I was to scared to look up. He was_ that_ close.

"Slept in. I'm sorry, G-... Captain." I took a step back and looked up at him... eyes closed with that fox-like smile. Damn, it made me melt every time I saw the damn thing.

"It's alright. But, since your still half-asleep, I'll walk ya back to 'yer room." he said calmly. I loved his voice. I always have... Today, must have been special, because I was sayin' that I love a whole bunch of stuff about Gin Ichimaru.

"Okay, Gin..." my blush grew deeper. I walked over to the door and I was about to open it when, Gin did the honors. He looked down at me, still smiling. I could have swarn that it was bigger then normal.

I walked out the door, Gin has only been to my room once, to help me move in. But, other then that, I was always in his room. And that was about... twenty or twenty one years ago. So, I don't think he remembers the location. Funny thing is, I live where nobody else lives. It's in an old part of the 'city', Where the old execution ground use to be. My window is just right over it. Sometimes, I look down and laugh at how funny it was that, soul reapers would die in there.

By the time I was done thinking about it, Gin and I had arrived at my room. I took out my key and placed it in the lock, turned left then right, herd the click, and again, Gin opened the door for me.

"Thanks..." I muttered ever so quietly. I hope he didn't hear it.

"My _pleasure_, Ivee." I felt a shiver run down my spine. Wow...

"You can come in. Don't mind the mess, I had to rush to get ready this afternoon." I ran to the window, and opened it, Sun light eluminated my room for the fist time in years. I loved my room. It was so quiet. Nobody to make noises, to bang on the walls. Anything. Just me and my thoughts.

I turned to Gin. His smile was open wide. And he kept on lookin' around my room.

"Lookin' for somethin'?" I asked. His face snapped back to normal. I wanted to laugh but, thanks to years of practice in the years of the living, I can keep a strait face in the most funnyies of things, and a huge happy grin is the saddest of times. I could control myself at all times. Mind, body, face, and words.

'Uh... No. What should we do? Watch a movie?" Gin asked. He sat down on my bed, the only thing I forgot to make this morning. It was just as I left it when I woke up. Unmade. I was so embrassed. The black sheets with red skulls on them, where almost on the floor. The black comforter was twisted and on the floor. And the blood red and black pillows were in the floor. But, my stuffed green skull and Blaziken (The Poke'mon.) were on the edge of my bed, where Gin was sitting. He looked at me, and smiled really wide.

"Uh... sure. I only have Inuyasha, Naruto, Poke'mon, and Horror movied. Oh, and more anime movies."

"What horror movies do ya got, Ivee?" he asked, picking up the Green skull and staring it in the face, as if having a staring contest.

I looked away and couldn't help but smile. I wanted to, so it was okay. I walked over to my covered-up-with-a-orange-and-white-ghost-blanket-book-shelf, and pushed it back, holding it with one hand. I looked at the section labeled "Horror" it had a little skull on it, "Friday the 13th the old ones and the new one, Nightmare on elm street the old and new one, the chuckie movies all of them, all the fredie VS Jason movies, Prom night, Bloody marry, Conjuer, Paranormal activity 1 and 2, The grudge, The ring one and two, " I named off a whole bunch more, until I didn't have any more movies to name for Gin.

"Whitch one is your favorit, Ivee?" He asked, never taking his eyes off the skull... well, he did, because his eyes were closed.

"'Coffin Kisses'..." (Okay, this movie was the the book series 'Vampire Kisses' by Ellen something. I don't own his author or the book title or movie. But, his movie dose NOT exist. So, I'll make up my own, to help move along the plot.)

I looked over at Gin, he dropped the skull on the bed and looked at me, with shock. "Then lets watch it." He said a bit to smoothly. I blushed deep, again, and put the DVD in the DVD player, the menu popped up in the screen. I garbed the skull shaped remote and pressed "Play". The a song called "Forever" by 'Bathed in blood!" came on. (I DO own this band. It's my band.) A widdow spider on a black spider web, drippin' in blood came on the screen. I was fixated on the movie. But, I was a stange feeling as if I was being watched.

Gin and I were on the bed, both laying on out bellys, a bowl of pop corn on the floor infrount of us. The weird thing was, sometimes Gins foot would rub up my pants leg. It gave me this odd sence of pleasure. He skin was so warm, while mine was cold. I loved it. And once Gin and I both reached down to grab some popcorn and we hit heads. I blushed and turned away, acting like I was watching the movie.

We were at the part where Octobers blood got splattered all over the screen. I felt Gin jump the slightest bit and his face got really close to mine. I blushed deeper then ever when that happened. And this time, he noticed. Because, he started at me.

Now, we were at the end where October and Jasper were rubbing against eachother naked, under the covers, while October moaned and gasped as Jasper sucked her blood. "Oh, Jasper! I... I can't!" "I'm... I'm close!" Jasper gasped. October screamed and Jasper moaned her name. The spider from the begining climbed onto the bed, and bit Jasper and October. They both gasped from the poison. Then looked into eachothers eyes, they died. "I love you." I said along with October.

"I love you, too." said Gin, along with Jasper. The credits rolled. My heart skipped a beat. 'The way Gin said I love you... was filled with so much emotion.'

All of a sudden, Gin grabbed my arm and pulled me lightly tword him. "I'm sorry, Ivee. But... I can see your bra and panties." he said, blushing.

I looked down at my outfit. Shit! I did forget to tie it correctly. But, not to this point. I could see my boobs and the black and red skull lace bra, and the matching panties. I blushed. "Oh my... I'm so so sorry, Gin."

"Don't be. I... like it." He said... sexy?

"Gin...?"

"Aw, fuck it. Listen, Ivee, when we were teens, in the human world, I would love to see you wet, cold, and just half-naked when we swam in the river, near the tree where we both died. I loved sharing a room with you in college, where you didn't care if I used the bathroom, while you took a shower. I love... I love you. Okay?"

I was about to say somthing, when I saw Gins face get closer to mine. "You never, did have 'yer first kiss, did ya, Ivee-Chan?" Gin wispered into my ear. I shuck my head. 'I never did have my first kiss. I'm over 700 years old, and have never had a kiss... I'm a fail at being a girl.' Gin bit my ear...

"Ah~" I guess I just moaned. My ears were very kein and sencitive. When I moaned I arched my back against Gin and I felt something hard against my... pants. I herd Gin do a muffeled sound.

"My, my, my was that a moan, Ivee?" He asked into my ear, making me shiver. I shrugged. Gin lowered himself to where his face was right next to mine.

'Just like my dream.' It was then, when I noticed that "I love you, Gin." I said out loud. Gins lips were now on mine. My stomack just about hit my rib cage. The kiss, was like a drug. He pulled apart. His eyes were... open. Showing red.

"Gin... I love you." He kissed me again. But, it was longer, more harder. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt something warm and wet against my lips. Gins tounge? I didn't know what he was going. All of a sudden Gin pulled my white hair. I moaned softly. His tounge went into my mouth. Gin tasted like... Strawberrys. He sucked on my tounge. Then, my mind when blank and I lost all control and pulled at his shirt(s). He stopped kissing me, and took off his shirt. He was skinny, and was pale. I ran a hand up his chest he gasped and look me in the eye.

"Ivee, I do love ya. I always have, I never want to be with another girl. I only want ya. I _want_ you. If you'll be mine. I promise to protect ya. My only regret is that I couldn't save you from the fire. Oh, about that, when we were flyin' through the air, I said "I love you, Ivee." but ya were already dead. I'm sorry I waited this long to tell ya."

"Gin. I have always loved you, too. And I want you too. So_ bad_. I'll be yours. And I didn't want to be saved from the fire. I'm glad that I died with you." I ment every word. Not one bit of lie was in those words.

Gin smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Okay then, this settles it. You're mine." He poked my nose. Then lifted up my lose shirt, over my hair, making it fall over my face and his face. He used his hand and brushed it from my face. I lowered his head and licked up my bra, to the skin. I moaned and grabbed the bed sheets. "You're so sexy, Ivee. Ya make me so hard." He lifted me up, and undid my bra. I wonder how he learned how to do that. Then I noticed that he had a miny pocked knife.

"Where did you get that?" I asked. He smiled and kissed me lightly on the neck. I smiled and then he started to suck, as he pulled the lace off my boobs. I tried to hold back my moans. But, some escaped. He had left a hicky right on my left side. It was a deep purple, for the world to see.

"I wana make three. G.I.N... But for now, I'll use my mouth for somethin' else." he lowered himself and placed his covered erection onto my open hand. His mouth was now level with my pink fully grown nipple. Gin licked my boob, around my nipple. I used my hand, and reached up, to his waist band, and pulled down. He got the picture and lifted himself up, not taking his mouth off my pale boobs. Pulled his pants down and he kicked them off. Funny, he was wearing red spider web boxers. Sexy~

His tounge grazed over my nipple and I arched into him. Rubbing against his erection. "Ivee~" he wispered. "Do that again~" I looked at his face, it was blushed red and he was sweaing. I kissed him. It was nice to look down at him for once. I rubbed against him again. He opened his mouth and did a silent moan. It turned me on so much. I was happy to make Gin feel like this. I loved the look on his face. Then, I remeber what I did for a long time, READ YAOI. I remeber stories where guys sucked.. ya know. Maybe Gin would let me try it.

"Gin~ Close your eyes. Okay?" I said, then kissed him on the lips.

"Oh~ A surprise. I love surprises." he said and kissed me back. He closed his eyes. I lowered myself to his boxers and pulled on the elastic. I herd him gasp out of shock. Then I kissed his hip, to calm him. I pulled down his boxers and I saw his erection. It was about... seven point five inches. I looked at it close. It was pretty thick. I wonder...

I licked the lip and Gin bit his lip. I licked around the tip and Gin pulled at my hair, I moaned and put the tip in my mouth. 'Okay think... what did those Yaoi fan fictions tell ya ta do, Ivee... Think!' I licked the lip and began to suck. I wanted to see the look on Gins face but, I had to stay focused. I pushed my head down a bit further. Gin was grabbing at the sheets. I started to bob my head, then I remembered how they would suck it down their throat. I cleared my throat and that sent vibration to Gins penis. And he gasped my name. I smiled around his erection. Then I stuck it down my throat. I started humming.

'I wonder what this acomplishes' I thought to myself. Each time I bobed my head, I would go deeper. I was almost to where my nose touched his lower tummy. I was humming the song 'Still Doll' by Kanon W. (I do not own this song, Vampire Knight, or the writer.) I pulled his boxers all the way off and played with his balls. I rolled them with my palm. I was now listining to what sounds Gin was making. He was breathing deep and would gasp when I licked around his erection.

"Ivee... I-I'm close~" Gin said, rather loud. 'Just like the movie. Jasper said that. Then October screamed.. Would this hurt me?' I was a bit worried now. But, I kept bobbing my head. "Ivee! I'm... cuming~" Gin said loudly again. I looked up at him, when somthing was show down my throat, some still in my mouth. I sucked the rest off. It tasted like... strawberrys. I swallowed and took his softening penis out of my mouth. I didn't hurt, it tasted reallly good.

"Ivee... where did ya learn to... do 'tat?" Gin asked, rubbing my bum, making me blush.

"I was really into Yaoi, a few years ago, and I read about this kind of thing, all the time." I said truthfuly. I smiled and took his hand.

"Hot~ Hey, Ivee, can I ask ya somthin'?" Asked Gin. I nooded and held his hand tighter. "Can you take off yer pants? Or do ya want me ta do that 'fer ya?" Gin said with a smile, still breathing kind of deep.

I pointed to him. He smiled and leaned down to my pants. He opened his mouth and pulled them off with this teeth. When they got to my knees, he stopped and looked at me. Then at my panties. He opened his eyes, and pulled my pants off all the way. Leaving me in just a pair of black and blood red skull lace panties.

"Ya know, Ivee, I would love to get hard again. Help?" he asked like a child, licking up my pale leg. I nooded and put my hand on his penis and started to move my hand up and down. "Mmmmm~" he said between licks.

"Gin~!" I said loudly was he got to my upper theigh. He bit down, drawing blood and I moan "Ginn!"

"Oh, so you're the kinda' girl who likes a bita' pain?" he said like a doctor. Then he started to suck the wound, his teeth looking bloody. I was into that kind of stuff... Was I ashamed? Nope. I stroked Gin a bit harder this time, getting him to gasp. I wanted him to moan. To moan my name. I stoped when I thought he was getting close again.

"Okay, Ivee... do you really want 'dis?" I thought for a minuet. I love Gin... So, yeah I do. I nooded

"Do ya have any protection?" he asked.

"Gin, I'm a virgin. I have never even kissed a guy before. So you think I'd have condoms just lying around?" I laughted.

"Ya... just laughted." He pointed out. I shrugged. "Alright. But, what if ya get pregnant?" He asked.

"Gin, do you think I care? Well, you wouldn't leave me if I did thought, right?" I looked into his eyes.

"No way in hell." I kissed him. I kissed him hard, and wet, I shoved my tounge into his mouth. I felt him pull at my panties. I nooded while kissing him. He pulled the panties down and they slid down my legs. I used my feet to get them off. I stopped kissing him.

"Ivee... I love you." Gin said as he moved his hand from my back to my vagina. He started to rub, pushing his fingers under the folds. I moaned at this. "Do you want me to prepare you?" he asked. I knew he was refuring to his finger inside of me, moving around. But, I wanted him to feel good, too. I shuck my head and spread my legs. He lowered his head, and licked around my folds and in between. I started to pull my hair and bit my lip. He stuck his tounge into my depts and I moaned out loudly. He took his tounge out. "Damn, Ivee, you're so tight."

"Gin..." I looked into his eyes and he held his erection to my 'tight' hole.

"Ivee..." he looked into my eyes, and thrusted in, hard. I moaned out.

He started moving slow at first. It hurt. It hurt so damn good. Gin, soon started pounding into me and my virginity... was gone. Taken my Gin. I was happy about that. And if I got pregnant? I could care less. I love Gin. I knew he was palnning on leaving with Aizen. I wanted to ask if I could go with. And, I will. Later.

"Ivee!" Gin moaned out loud, grabbing my hair. I moaned out, too. I kissed him, hard. It was a sloppy kiss, I pulled away and our tounges were connected by a strand of saliva. I felt like I was going to melt.

"Gin! Gin!" I moaned out. He was pouning into me at all diffrent angles. I'm glad didn't have anyone live near me. That'd suck really bad. Speaking of sucking, Gin started sucking on my neck. On the 'I' in his name. I bit my lip, to keep me from screaming out. And I would, too. Gin is making me so hot.

"Ivee~" Gin moaned out as I started to roll against his thrusts.

"Gin harder! Please! I want to feel the pain." Gin did what I asked. He was going beyond human speed. It hurt bad. But, I loved it. Gin bit onto my neck and drew alot of blood. He started sucking, hard."N" was being made. I felt a weird feeling in the pit on my stomack. It felt like presure. Like somebody was pushing onto that spot, really hard.

"Gin... Gin! Something is wrong!" he stopped thrusting and looked up at me.

"What is wrong?" He asked, worried. His eyes widdened.

"My... my stomack has this weird feeling... What do I do?"

Gin just smiled and started thrusting really hard. He hit this one spot. It made me bit my lip, until it blead. I looked at his face. Me was moaning my name, and smiling. I felt the pressure get really tight. "GIN!" I screamed out. Then I felt the inside of me get really tight. I felt something leak out and onto the sheets.

"Oh god... Ivee... Do ya want me to pull out?" Gin asked. I got this vision of this baby with silver hair in a black crib with a spider web mobile, playing "Itsts bitst spider". I saw Gin and I in a chair. I was sitting on his lap. He was kissing my neck and I held my green skull. Then I saw the baby grow and say "Dark"... "Dark!". Then I saw the child grow into a middle schooler. "Mum... dad... I think I'm gay." Gin looked at me. I smiled. "That's my boy!" I ran over and hugged him. Then, I saw him, with a lip ring, gothic cloths, a zonpactoe in his left hand, "Make them bleed... Allornion!" I saw him graduate. Then, I saw a door. I knocked... no anwser, I opened the door and I saw the boy giving another boy oral sex. I screamed and ran to Gin. Gin laughted. Then, I saw Gin and I. Holding hands. Gin was crying. We were looking at a grave. A red tear rolled down my cheek. I whiped it away quickly. I kissed Gins lips. "I love you." I said. Gin opened his eyes "I love you too."

"No. Don't pull out. Keep going." I said quicky. I looked at Gin. He was blushing deep, thrusting hard. I couldn't get Gins crying face, out of my head. What was happening...?

"I-IVEE I LOVE YOU!" Gin screamed and came into me. I moaned out his name and he fell ontop of me. Gasping for air...

"Gin... I love you so damn much. I want to go with you, when you leave with Aizen. I want to leave this damn place. Please let me come with you."

"Ivee... I want ya ta come. Ya don't have ta ask me twice.." I kissed his lips. I closed my eyes and smiled. He pulled out in one swift motion.

"Ya look good like that, Ivee." He licked my mouth. "Oh, and by the way, ya came. That was what the feeling was. Ya came."

I blushed and hid under the covers. I didn't realize my ass was sticking high up in the air, and Gin smacked it, hard. I moaned and bit my lip.

"Ya so freakin' cute." Gin said as he came under the covers with me. He kissed my lips. I pulled the covers off and layed my head on the pillow. then grabbed the skull and snuggled it close. "I got that for ya, didn't I, Ivee-Chan? For your 13th birthday? In the Human world?"

"Yes, Gin, you did. I sleep with it everynight." I looked at my clock. 5:13AM. "We take, FOREVER to have sex."

"That's 'cause you're gifted in bed. You give 'da best blow jobs ever. Though, you're the only girl who has ever givin' me a blow job, sex, hand job, kiss, french kiss, need I go on? 'Cause I'm sleepy." Gin yawned.

"Nighty Fright Gin. Sweet Nightmares. I love you, Fox-Face!" I said as I kissed him on the lips for a few secounds.

"Yeah, same to you, Freak." He stuck out his tounge. I got up and passed him his boxers. He put them on. I grabbed a pair of fishnett mesh panties and an 'Metallica' T-shirt and slid those over my body. I slept with my back tword Gin. As soon as I layed down, he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Love you, too."

And with that. I fell asleep, with a smile. It was a smile. Not a fake smile. A read smile. A Gin smile.

-The morning.-

I woke up from what seemed like the best dream. I garbbed my Skull. "You'll never guess what? I had a dream that Gin and I had sex."

I felt something grab me and push me onto the bed. "Your dream came true, Ivee." I opened my eyes. Gin. I remembered everything.

"Gin! You didn't leave." I said as I hugged him.

"Why would I leave?" he asked, confused.

"Because... nevermind. What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost Four." He said calmly...

"We are late for the meeting... Gin."

"And I care? I'm not going ta be captain fer much longer, anyway." he said, grabbin' the skull and head-butting it.

"I love you... Gin Ichimaru."

"And I love you... Ivee Mortiz." He kissed me... and I kissed back. 'I slept in. 'Cause of you, Ivee.'

-THE END!

This was my first story with Sex in it, so sorry if It sucks. Oh, and for the spelling mistakes. I'm not doing this on word, but under "Notes". So, so spell check. Hope you like it. ^.^ (Maybe I'll make an Epilouge? Ask for it.)


End file.
